Ne me laisse pas
by babylink
Summary: OS - Himlo (BAP; Himchan x Zelo) - Sans lemon - Croisé avec "Es-tu prêt?"


"Channie, ouvre!"

Je reconnu la voix de Zelo. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas prévenu qu'il passait.

"C'est ouvert!"

J'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se lança sur moi en furie et me prit dans ses bras. J'adorais être dans ses bras. Je me sentais protégé. Il était plus grand que moi malgré qu'il était moins âgé. Je mesurais quatre centimètres de moins pour six ans de plus. Six ans qui d'ailleurs, étaient quasiment inexistants. Zélo et moi étions tout deux de grands enfants.

Il me relâcha difficilement. On était devenu très proches depuis les derniers fansigns des BAP. Il adorait me chouchouter. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, loin de là.

"On sort? Tu veux peut-être aller faire du shopping?"

J'adorais faire du shopping!

"Oh oui, laisse moi juste le temps d'aller me changer et de prendre mon porte-feuille."

Après m'être changé, Zelo et moi retournions toute la maison, mais impossible de mettre la main sur mon porte-feuille.

"T'es allé répéter au studio ce matin non?  
- Oui comme chaque jeudi, pourquoi?  
- A ton avis?  
- Meeerde!  
- Idiot.  
- Je suis désolé. Ca ne te dérange pas de passer au studio avant?  
- Le soit pas. Non pas du tout. On y va."

Comment j'avais pu oublier mon porte-feuille au studio? Des fois je me demandais vraiment ce qui me passait par la tête.  
Il était 16:30, et à cette heure-ci, il me semblait que c'était Youngjae qui occupait le studio.

J'ouvris la porte.

"Salut les mecs! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Dae?  
- Je lui ai demandé de venir répéter avec moi pour perfectionner certains mouvements. Mais toi qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici?  
- Reste poli avec moi tu veux. Je passe simplement reprendre quelques affaires que j'ai oublié ce matin. Je fais vite, Zelo m'attend dehors."

Je regrettais ce que je venais de dire. J'étais plus gêné que jamais. Heureusement, ni Youngjae ni Daehyun ne firent de remarque.

"Bon eh bien... on se voit demain!"

Je sortis en hâte.

"Je l'ai. On peut y aller."

On alla au centre commercial à pieds comme à notre habitude. On enchaînait boutique sur boutique, essayage sur essayage, mais rien ne me plaisait. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un tshirt absolument magnifique. Il était noir avec des visages blancs voulant s'embrasser. Evidemment, ma taille n'était plus disponible. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon. Après avoir fait un tour dans toutes les boutiques les plus intéressantes, on acheta un sandwich et un cookie puis on se posa sur un banc pour manger. Zelo souriait bêtement.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?  
- Parce que j'me sens bien.  
- Tu sais Zelo, je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit mais je t'aime beaucoup. J'adore passer du temps avec toi. T'es toujours là pour moi, tu me remontes le moral quand je vais pas bien, tu viens me tenir compagnie quand je me sens seul... T'es quelqu'un de génial.  
- Oh hyung, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Je serai toujours là pour toi tu sais. T'es mon grand frère."

Je me sentis rougir en entendant ses mots. Zelo était tellement important pour moi. Une fois qu'on le connaissait, on ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.  
On finit de manger tout en se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'on avait passé ensemble.

"Hyung... On rentre? Il est déjà 21:30 et je suis épuisé. En plus demain on doit être au studio à 07:00.  
- J'avais oublié! Oui, on rentre."

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Il ne faisait toujours pas sombre étant donné qu'on était en plein milieu de l'été. On rentra donc chez moi.

Je passais toujours de bon moment avec Zelo. Il était de très bonne compagnie. Des fois, quand il passait assez tard le soir, on sortait dans le parc à côté de chez moi. On s'allongeait dans l'herbe et on admirait le ciel. D'autres fois, il venait juste pour regarder un film, ou pour me parler. On pouvait passer des heures à se parler d'ailleurs. On était toujours très attentif à ce que l'un racontait à l'autre.

"Bon, je suppose que tu passes à la salle de bain en premier?  
- Oui s'il te plait.  
- Fait comme chez toi."

Zelo passait tellement de temps chez moi qu'il avait fini par rapporter la moitié de ses affaires. On aurait peut-être pu devenir colocataires tient. Mais je ne savais pas comment les autres membres du groupe réagirai, surtout Bang. Il était un peu trop protecteur envers Zelo, même quand il s'agissait de moi.

Une fois tout deux passer à la salle de bain, propres et en pyjama, on alla s'installer dans mon lit.  
Je posa ma tête sur son torse, il posa ses mains sur le mien.

"Ne me laisse pas...  
- Jamais."


End file.
